Love is shown in a million forms: a Drarry Story
by kjvrachel
Summary: what if a boy was sexually abused by his father and the only way to escape his wrath was to fall in love with someone you never thought that you could?
1. Chapter 1

A dark shadowy figure sauntered down the street. The figure's black satin robe, illuminated by the streetlights, brought a slight eerie feeling to Pivot drive. It's near lifeless body half dragging itself down the darkened sidewalk leading up to the house numbered 401. As the person limped down the sidewalk, a pearl white owl hooted above his head, a small roll of parchment tied to its leg.

The person looked up to see a small 10 year-old boy with dark hair and glasses. The person immediately knew who the boy was. Harry Potter, THE-BOY-THAT-LIVED or THE GOLDEN ONE.

The person lifted its hood and stood at the door. His now short blond hair gleamed as the lights of the street glowed on it. His pale skin scraped and bruised looked up at the window again. His heart was soon to be bore on his sleeve as the-boy-that-lived opened the door and he himself stepped inside the docile dining room. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter slowly walked up the stairway and into Harry bedroom without a peep. Draco knew that if a single noise would occur that THE-BOY-THAT-LIVED would live no longer, Harry's uncle would kill Harry, let alone himself.

Harry told Draco to sit down on the bed and that he would return in a short moment. Draco sat down and looked at his feet as Harry walked as quietly as he could back downstairs and grabbed a small icepack from the freezer and a thin towel from the cabinet. Harry walked back up the steps and back into his room. Draco looked up and was almost blinded by the icepack being pressed against his bruised face.

Draco looked up from his eye that wasn't covered by the icepack. Draco had been going to Harry Potter's house in the middle of the night since the beginning of summer. Harry sat down next to him and gently wrapped his arms around Draco's shaking body; in an attempt to calm him he whispered a few short words to him. "Draco ssshhh… I'm here… I'm not going to let you go… Ssshhh… Draco… please stop shaking…" A small tear left the corner of Draco's eye as he leaned against the slim frame of his body.

Draco layed down on top of Harry, as he layed down on the small bed still shaking Harry grabbed the covers of the bed and wrapped themselves in them to warm them for the next few hours, knowing that Draco would have to leave within the hour of twilight before the Dursley's got up. Draco wished more than anything that the Dursley's would let him stay, that was of course, if they knew about him. Maybe if they knew about the things his father was forcing him to do, they would let him stay. That night Draco layed his heart on his sleeve, all of it, Draco told Harry, crying.

Harry held Draco through the night, comforting him as best as he could. Harry decided that Draco would officially meet the Dursley's today, Draco needed to stay with him, and that was the end of it. While thinking of how to tell the Dursley's everything about what Draco's father did to his son, and how to convince them to let Draco stay, an owl entered the room. Harry knew immediately who sent the owl, the Weasley's sent the owl.

And the letter read:

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_Arthur and I know how your taking care of Draco in his time of need, but I think you should think about it just a little bit more. We both know that he needs you and we know that you would like to help him as much as you can, and we think that the best way for you to help him is for you to come over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. We hope that you will accept and we want an owl back as soon as you possibly can send it._

_We know that you want to tell your aunt and uncle about Draco, but we highly suggest that you don't. Please tell us your answer and send it with this owl please._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Arthur and Molly Weasley _

Harry read the note to Draco and they agreed to go to the burrow. They wrote:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_Our answer is yes. Harry and I both want to thank you for letting Draco/I stay for this summer. I/Draco really appreciate it. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_ Yours Truly,_

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

They sent the owl immediately and layed back down. Then, came flying through the window and landed on the bed next to them the same owl. The same parchment was attached but on the other side written on the other side of the parchment was:

_Harry and Draco,_

_Harry, leave your Aunt and Uncle a note they won't see you again until summer, Fred and George are getting your stuff quietly as you read this note… grab your clothes and your wand. We're outside of your house right now…_

_ With Love,_

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Draco and Harry both look outside and see a pair of hands waving at them. They smile and wave back. George walks up to the room and opens the door as quiet as he could. He looks at Draco and Harry. Fred walks into the room "you guys 'ad better be going! We got everything from out of the cupboard."

"I've got to get Hedwig, but we'll be there as soon as possible." Harry tells them.

* * *

"Harry, get you're a** down here!" Vernon Dursley yells up the stairs. "that little bastered…" Mr. Dursley mumbles and stumbles up the stairs. "Damn boy!" he opens the door and looks at the empty room in delight. "Petunia! The boy's gone! Left in the middle of the night he did!"

"That's great Vernon! When will that little leach be back?" Petunia yelled back upstairs in her shrill voice.

"At the end of the school year, my dearest Petunia!" Vernon yelled back down stairs with a huge smile, his face looking like the Pillsbury-dough-boy, but with a wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2 poem of chapter 1

My reality is pushed past extremes

I'm living in a haunted heart

And I tell myself it's just bad dream


End file.
